


A Minute More

by junkoswhore



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkoswhore/pseuds/junkoswhore
Summary: Growing up with a person and seeing them slowly fade away into a shell of what they used to be is one of the worst things to happen in one relationship. Those bright eyes that filled with excitement every time he'd talk about the outside world, were now always sunken and bored.You and Armin have grown up together and later join the Scouts, after all those years your feelings towards him had grown.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Kudos: 8





	A Minute More

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi sorry if my writing sucks i haven't written in ages, but there are barely any armin x reader fics so i had to contribute ofc  
> anyways enjoy whatever this is

HI THIS IS SORT OF A BACKSTORY AND ITS VERY RUSHED SORRY ILL WRITE AN ACTUAL CHAPTER THIS WEEKEND

\--

Heavenly. 

That's the only way you could describe this feeling you were experiencing. The last of the sun’s rays were melting away in the gray sky. The grass beneath your body was refreshing contrasting the stiff concrete you spent most of your time sitting on. The wind blowing in your face as you pushed a couple of hair strands away from your face. 

The only times you could feel as peaceful as now, was surrounded by nature, as far away from that stone cage as possible. Every so often, your father would allow you to go gather firewood with your friends, barely outside the walls which kept you trapped your entire life. You’d run to collect wood as fast as possible so you’d have the time to lay in the grass and enjoy only a bit of what you knew the world had to offer. Staring at the faraway mountains or the forests just out of reach. It was so frustrating to be so close to something you want, yet so far away. You could hear one of your oldest friends, Eren, yelling over to you, signaling that it’s time to leave. 

That day was the last ‘normal’ day you would have in a long while. If you had known it was the last time you would have visited the outside world for years, you wouldn’t have left as soon. 

The attack happened a couple days after, while you were sitting comfortably in your home, waiting for you father to be back home. All of a sudden, piercing screeches had filled your ears. You took a small peak at the window, only for your eyes to be packed with horror. 

After that day, everything moved so fast. It was all a blur. Only faint memories of you being boarded on a ship, crowds of people pushing and hoping they could save their lives. Before you realized you were on a new land across the wall, being handed out small rations to eat from pity. 

You overheard that all of your friends would be joining the Scout Regiment, so, since you had no real plan for the future you joined them. 

You felt like a traitor with those people. All of them were here to fight for our freedom and rid the world of the beasts that plagued humanity. But you were here for reasons as simple as feelings. It was stupid, to join the Scouts without any real passion to fight, but, then again, you just wanted to spend time with someone. 

A certain someone who’s been occupying your mind for years now. Armin Arlert. Something about him had charmed you since the day you met. He had always been the most caring and loving person you’d known, and having a similar passion is what brought you together. 

Armin had a dream of venturing beyond the walls that caged everyone, just as you. It's what got you two close in the first place. He was always kind with you, and he was such a positive and cheerful person, it was hard not to fall for him. 

Those feelings and the lack of any plan on what to do with yourself was what led you to sign up. 

Of course, you would never tell him you liked him in that way, but, maybe one day, he’ll tell you first. A girl can dream.


End file.
